


Fire Nation is built by Honour and Hope/Negara Api dibangun dari rasa hormat dan harapan

by Cornus_florida



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: Zuko dan Mai menjadi anggota tim Avatar jauh lebih cepat dari versi asli, tetapi apa pengaruhnya bagi dunia atas bergabungnya mereka lebih awal ini?  Roda takdir dan jalannya cerita berputar lebih cepat, dan banyak konsekuensi yang menghampiri semua orang mengalami perubahan..Pada kisah ini organisasi rahasia White Lotus jauh lebih berperan, dengan berbagai anggotanya berada di tempat yang tak terdugaKisah ini mengendap di kepala saya setelah kembali lagi ke fandom ATLA yang disukai ketika kecil kemudian mendapat banyak inspirasi dari menyadari banyaknya cerita fanfiction yang amat menarik di sana hingga akhirnya menulis ini
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue: The Tale of First Firelord

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah dalam prolog ini adalah interpretasi dari sekuel komik ATLA: Smoke and Shadow 
> 
> Bagi yang tidak ingin terkena spoiler dari komik tersebut dipersilahkan untuk tidak membaca prolog  
> Terima kasih kepada 'Avatar (fandom) Wiki' sebagai sumber referensi dalam pembuatan cerita fanfiction ini

**Prologue: The Tale of First Firelord ~~Prolog: Kisah sang raja api pertama~~ **

****

****

Perkenalkan namaku Zuko, anak lelaki dari raja api Ozai dan ibu negara Ursa. Aku mempunyai saudari bernama Azula, dan kisah masa kecil yang berkabut

****

Kenangan masa kecilku yang paling kuingat tentang ibu adalah kebiasaan beliau untuk memberi dongeng sebelum tidur tentang 'sang raja api pertama'

****

Ibu membelai tengkuk leherku dengan lembut sebelum mengisahkan sang raja api pertama yang dilantunkan dengan lirih yang merdu

****

****

_Alkisah, negara api dulu bukanlah suatu negara kesatuan melainkan barisan pulau penuh gunung berapi_

****

_Dari tiap gunung berapi tersebut dijaga oleh para naga dengan tubuh yang majestik dan sisik yang berkilauan_

****

_Para naga tersebut memberikan petuah pengendalian api untuk memahami gunung berapi kepada beberapa manusia_

****

_Beberapa manusia yang terpilih oleh naga tersebut menyebut mereka sebagai 'fire sages' , mengajarkan kepercayaan api_

****

_Kepercayaan yang mengajarkan bahwa api berada dimanapun yang hidup sebagai nyawa kehidupan, bahkan bagi bumi sendiri_

****

_Bumi ini memiliki beberapa lapis, dan makin ke dalam maka akan terasa makin panas, menyebarkan tragedi dan juga pembaharuan_

****

_Tragedi dari kematian makhluk hidup, pembaharuan dari lahirnya keturunan makhluk hidup dari abu, terus berulang bagaikan phoenix_

****

_Masyarakat yang belum memahami kepercayaan api menganggap siklus gunung berapi itu sebagai kutukan, saling berperang satu sama lain_

****

_Perang saudara tersebut semakin kejam, para pemimpin perang tersebut mulai menculik anak-anak dan para ibu lalu meninggal dalam kesedihan_

****

_Para ibu yang meninggal karena tenggelam dalam kesedihan akan kehilangan anaknya tersebut menjadi 'Kemurikage', roh kegelapan dalam kisah api_

****

_Kemurikage berhasil membalaskan dendam mereka pada Toz, pemimpin perang yang menculik anak-anak dan menghilangkan mereka dari muka bumi_

****

_Sayangnya walau dendam Kemurikage terbalaskan, jiwa para ibu itu masih terikat oleh dunia dan hanya para 'fire sages' yang dapat menenangkan mereka_

****

_Kemurikage dan 'fire sages' membuat kompromisasi untuk mengakhiri semuanya, dengan akhir kesepakatan adalah ditunjuknya raja api di antara 'fire sages'_

****

_Raja api, 'Firelords' ,adalah 'fire sages' yang dianggap paling terhormat dengan kemampuan hebat supaya sanggup menjunjung harapan atas era perdamaian api_

****

_Sang Raja Api pertama yang terpilih dari kesepakatan seluruh 'fire sages' menyatakan bahwa negara api yang mereka satukan ini dibangun atas rasa hormat dan harapan_

****

****

Ibu akan mengakhiri kisah sang raja api pertama dengan mengecup keningku lembut, kemudian mengucapkan selamat tidur padaku yang telah setengah tersadar

****

Aku selalu tertidur lelap setiap didongengkan kisah sang raja api, berharap negaraku tercinta ini selalu hangat dalam ajaran api yang penuh rasa hormat dan harapan

****

* * *

****

_Rasa hormat, kehormatan, ~~honor~~_

****

Kehormatan berarti menghargai, atau berbuat takzim, khidmat, sopan

****

Kehormatan merupakan suatu perbuatan yang menandakan rasa khidmat atau takzim, seperti menunduk

****

Aku selalu diajarkan untuk menjunjung tinggi rasa hormatku, dengan senantiasa menghargai apapun termasuk nyawa rakyatku

****

Namun kenapa hanya aku yang memprotes keputusan kejam yang menganggap nyawa skuad berisi rekruitmen militan baru itu bagai sampah?

****

Kutantang jenderal yang mengusulkan pengorbanan skuad itu untuk berduel Agni Kai, apakah orang tua tak malu berhadapan dengan anak 13 tahun?

****

Sayangnya yang kulawan bukan si jendral tapi ayahku sendiri. Aku tak sanggup mengutarakan keherananku atas kepengecutan jenderal yang tak mau melawanku di hadapan mata beku ayahku. Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mataku, berharap akan pengampunan dari ayahku sebagai sang raja api atas kesalahanku berbicara

****

Aku tak pernah mendapatkan pengampunan, yang kudapatkan hanyalah luka bakar dan rasa malu tak terhingga karena menjadi pangeran yang dibuang oleh raja apinya sendiri

****

Dalam perihnya daerah sekitar mata kiriku dengan bau daging terbakar yang menyengat, aku samar-samar merasakan dorongan lembut paman Iroh yang membimbingku keluar dari kerumunan penonton Agni Kai tak terduga tersebut. Paman sepertinya berusaha menenangkanku, tapi aku tak mendengar apapun...

****

* * *

****

_~~Hope~~ , Harapan, sang Cahaya yang memerangi kegelapan rasa putus asa_

****

Harapan berarti permintaan, permohonan, keinginan supaya sesuatu terjadi

****

Kekuatan yang mendorong manusia untuk terus maju melawan rasa keputus asa an

****

Rasa putus asa? Seperti apa perasaan itu? Bagaimana cara menunjukkan keputus asaan?

****

Namaku Mai, anak perempuan yang diajarkan untuk menjaga raut mukanya sejak kandungan

****

Begitu orangtuaku diberitahu akan memperoleh anak perempuan oleh tabib kandungan, mereka melatihku sebagai calon istri terbaik bagi mereka

****

Calon istri yang sempurna bagi mereka adalah yang wajahnya suci tanpa cacat apapun, termasuk raut muka atas perasaan-perasaan yang tak semenonoh

****

Aku dilatih untuk menjaga mukaku sedatar mungkin tanpa emosi, tidak berbicara jika tidak dipersilahkan, dan bergerak dengan penuh keanggunan seorang gadis api

****

Begitu aku memahami diriku sendiri sebagai seorang manusia yang dapat berpikir, hal pertama yang kusadari adalah kebanyakan orang menghindariku sebisa mungkin

****

Aku berusaha mencari jawaban dari menghindarnya orang-orang dariku, dan di tengah itu aku bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan api: kakak-beradik Azula dan Zuko

****

Azula membuatku takut dan tertekan padahal umurnya masih sangat muda, namun Zuko membuatku merasa amat bahagia bagaikan segala harapanku dapat tercapai

****

Aku dan Zuko mulai makin sering menjalankan kegiatan bersama, memulai petualangan kecil kami menjelajahi istana kerajaan sambil terkadang bersembunyi dari Azula

****

Selagi aku bermain dengan keluarga kerajaan, aku mengikuti akademi api khusus putri dan menyadari bahwa aku dihindari karena datarnya mukaku bagaikan zombie,

****

namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Ty Lee, seorang gadis dengan kepala tampak kosong tapi terlihat ditakuti para pengendali, menjadi salah satu teman baikku

****

Azula menyadari kedekatanku dengan Ty Less, kemudian ia mengajak kami menjadi trio yang akhirnya kami bersama-sama menjahili satu dua orang untuk hiburan

****

Hiburan dan rasa senang dari menjahili itu perlahan terkikis, entah kenapa untuk setiap kalinya menang atas tantangan trik terus menjadi membosankan. Aku kemudian melatih diriku untuk akurasi dalam melempar. Apa saja benda yang dapat dilemparkan untuk jarak jauh kucoba. Aku memutuskan bahwa melempar beberapa pisau kecil yang sering kusimpan di balik sikut bajuku adalah benda terbaik yang bisa kulempar. Kemampuan tersebut membuatku hatiku penuh harapan terhindar dari kebosanan kembali

****

Hingga harapan tersebut ditarik paksa dari lubuk hatiku, setelah mengetahui pada suatu hari Zuko dibuang oleh raja api, ayahnya sendiri, hanya karena kesalahan kecil

****

Aku baru menyadari dari memperhatikan raut wajah 'si-tak-bisa-berbohong' Zuko bahwa harapan yang ada di hatiku itu bergema lebih riang bersama Zuko, dan sebaliknya jika Zuko merasa putus asa aku juga jadi merasakannya juga -oleh karena itu rasa perihnya dicampakkan ayahnya saat ini sangat amat kurasa

****

Kuingat lagi ketentuan yang diberikan raja api Ozai pada anaknya jika ingin mendapatkan kehormatan kembali: memburu sang Avatar, satu-satunya entitas yang mengancam kemenangan mutlak di muka bumi ini. Zuko hanya diberikan waktu yang amat singkat untuk mendapatkan terapi pengobatan yang cukup bagi luka bakarnya sekaligus mencari kru untuk menjalankan kapal perang kecil bernama Wani yang aan digunakan untuk mengarungi dunia dalam misi memburu Avatar

****

Aku perlu membuat keputusan, apakah aku tetap di negara api bersama teman dan keluargaku ataukah aku meninggalkan semuanya tapi bisa ikut pergi bersama Zuko?

****

Aku ingin bisa bebas supaya aku dapat merasakan apa yang dimaksud dengan hati yang dipenuhi harapan

****

* * *

****

_Everything sets to be free, Free included to getting rid of despair in state of hope_

****

_Honour is regained by own effort, not given by other like some kind of gifts_

****

_...Prologue ends, start from mixed timeline from **Book: Water**_

****


	2. S01E01/Keluarga Wani sebelum mengarungi Samudra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wani' adalah nama kapal perang kecil yang digunakan Zuko dalam misi pencarian Avatar
> 
> 'Wani' juga dapat berarti 'berani' dalam bahasa Jawa

Tragedi Agni Kai antara anak dan ayah yang berasal dari garis keluarga kerajaan adalah hal memalukan yang berusaha ditutupi oleh istana negara api tetapi menyebar secara liar sebagai gosip paling hangat di antara masyarakat. Kabar tentang pembuangan status pangeran api dari Zuko dengan tanda berupa luka bakar permanen di wajah menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru negara api. Begitu pula satu-satunya misi 'mustahil ' sebagai penyangkal status pembuangan yang diberikan oleh Ozai sendiri: menangkap Avatar yang telah menghilang dari dunia selama seratus tahun. 

"Be-benarkah syarat Zuko dianggap sebagai pangeran negara api kembali adalah dengan memburu Avatar?"

Mai terengah-engah dalam menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut, dengan wajah bersimbah keringat dan menyandarkan tubunya di daun pintu. Ibunya hanya menatap tajam seperti meneriaki 'wanita bangsawan tak boleh seperti itu!' dan ayahnya hanya menggelengkan kepala perlahan. Perlahan kedua orang tua Mai menaruh gelas teh mereka di atas meja.

"Avatar adalah satu-satunya penghalang bagi negara api untuk mencapai puncak kejayaannya. Walau seratus tahun telah berlalu sejak Sozin menghilangkan semua pengembara udara untuk memutuskan rantai siklus reinkarnasi Avatar, masih ada kemungkinan kecil Avatar masih hidup di suatu tempat. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Kuzon si pengkhianat di masa lalu, tapi orang itu pasti mencoba segala hal untuk menjaga apa yang tersisa dari sahabatnya yang merupakan pengembara udara." jelas Ukano, ayah dari Mai.

Mai hanya terdiam mengambil nafas. Oke, pertanyaannya dijawab secara kriptik tapi intinya pemburuan Avatar bukan hal yang sepenuhnya mustahil. Namun siapa itu Kuzon? Jika ia dianggap sebagai pengkhianat, kenapa nama itu tak pernah muncul di buku sejarah manapun?

Ukano memperhatikan Mai yang hanya diam di sisi pintu, tidak masuk maupun berusaha pergi dari pintu. Michi, istrinya yang melahirkan anak perempuannya yang berwajah datar, terlihat semakin mencemberutkan wajahnya karena tindakan Mai yang kurang sopan tersebut. Ukano menghela nafas dan memberi gestur tangan bagi Mai untuk mendekat.

Mai tidak memperhatikan gestur dari Ukano, namun ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya dan terdengar gumamannya "Kuzon mungkin adalah kunci untuk menemukan Avatar"

"Lupakanlah tentang Kuzon, nona, karena dia adalah _pengkhianat terbesar_ dalam sejarah negara api yang namanya tabu untuk disebut!" Michi berteriak dan mendekati Mai.

Michi menghunuskan jari telunjuknya di depan pangkal rusuk Mai, "dan kau dapat menjadi pengkhianat negara api jika terus bertingkah kampungan seperti ini!"

Ukano menarik tangan Michi dari Mai, "Sayang! Jangan lukai anak perempuan kita!"

"Anak perempuan kita tidak akan bersikap seperti ini! Ia harusnya seperti boneka yang diam saja, tidak bertingkah aneh-aneh!!"

"Mungkin aku bukan anak perempuan yang ideal di keluarga ini, dan sekarang aku ingin menemui Zuko!"

"Mai, tunggu!!"

Teriakan Ukano tidak mampu menghentikan Mai yang terus berlari menyeberang ke arah istana raja api. Gadis yang kini terlihat makin kecil, menenteng kantung tas di punggungnya. Anak semata wayangnya yang dibentuk sebagai 'gadis bangsawan sempurna' oleh Michi sejak dalam kandungan: berkulit putih tanpa cacat yang kontras dengan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam legam berkilauan, berwajah datar yang tak pernah mengekspresikan emosi apapun, dan hampir bagaikan boneka yang tak akan pernah mengucapkan apapun kecuali jika diajak bicara.

* * *

"Pangeran Zuko, perkenakanlah ini Letnan Jee. Ia menjadi bawahanku dalam pengepungan Ba Sing Se" tunjuk Iroh kepada pria dengan jenggot kelabu.

"Sungguh kehormatan untuk bertemu dengan anda, Letnan Jee.." sapa Zuko dengan tatapan kosong namun masih mengepalkan tangannya dalam salam api.

"Iroh, aku tak pernah melihat warga negara api dengan jiwa api yang sekabur ini. Memang apa yang telah terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jee heran memperhatikan sapaan kaku dari anak lelaki dengan sisi kiri kepalanya dibebat perban tebal. Iroh menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Jee seperti mengucapkan 'ceritanya panjang'. Iroh kemudian menyerahkan dua perkamen dokumen kepada Jee; yang satu tentang izin penggunaan kapal perang yang dinamai 'Wani' dan satunya adalah berita acara Agni Kai Ozai vs Zuko. Jee membaca kedua dokumen tersebut hingga dapat membuat kesimpulan akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sebenarnya bisa ia lakukan.

Pikiran Zuko kembali mengingat apa yang telah terjadi setelah Agni Kai itu, ketika dirinya tak sadarkan diri tepat setelah ia mencium bau daging terbakar tepat dari diri _nya_. Sisi kiri wajahnya terbakar oleh serangan api Ozai berusaha diselamatkan oleh beberapa paramedik yang berjaga di sekitar arena Agni Kai, sayangnya hal yang masih bisa mereka selamatkan hanyalah mata kiri Zuko. Bola mata kiri dengan iris warna emas yang dimiliki para bangsawan negara api itu yang dijaga seorang paramedik senior untuk tetap utuh dan fungsional, tanpa cacat dari panas api yang dapat dihasilkan oleh seorang raja api. Sebagian area wajah kiri Zuko yang terkena serangan api masih mengeluarkan asap dan menguarkan bau terbakarnya daging, memaksa dua orang paramedik untuk mengalirkan panas dari wajah Zuko ke lingkungan luar _sehalus_ yang mereka bisa. Raja api Ozai tak pernah menoleh kembali pada Zuko, anaknya sendiri, setelah Agni Kai itu selesai. Ozai meninggalkan arena Agni Kai sambil mengumumkan kepada seluruh orang di sana bahwa Zuko resmi dibuang statusnya sebagai pangeran api, dan satu-satunya hal yang dapat membatalkan pembuangan status tersebut adalah jika Zuko dapat menangkap Avatar-master dari empat elemen yang dianggap sebagai penghalang dari kejayaan negara api. Zuko siuman seminggu setelah Agni Kai itu, dan yang pertama ia temui adalah Azula. Azula awalnya mempermainkan pembuangan status pangeran api pada Zuko, tetapi ia kemudian menyatakan bahwa Zuko perlu segera meninggalkan negara api dan sebuah kapal telah disiapkan olehnya. Zuko perlu mengisi sendiri berbagai perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan dalam perjalanan, dan Iroh dapat membantunya untuk mengumpulkan kru kapal; kapten kapal, koki atau juru masak, mekanik, dan posisi lain yang dirasa penting.

"Hei, nak.."

Zuko terlepas dari lamunannya dan menyadari bahwa Jee-lah yang menepuk bahunya tadi. Zuko tak tahu harus berkata apa dan dengan canggung menunggu Jee berbicara kembali. Jee menghela nafas dan menggesturkan Iroh untuk mendekat.

"Aku tahu situasinya secara umum. Sayangnya kapal yang kalian miliki ini kondisinya cukup buruk dan perlu diperbaiki oleh mekanik handal. Kalian juga perlu mengumpulkan kru kapal yang lain, seperti navigator dan juru masak di kapal nanti", jelas Jee

"Untuk navigator dan berbagai posisi kru kapal lain sebenarnya sudah kusebarkan ajakan kepada beberapa teman veteran perang. Banyak dari mereka yang yang masih ingin menjalankan petualangan sekali lagi. Namun sepertinya untuk juru masak kita perlu merekrut si pasangan gila masak itu, Jee" 

"Xiao Ma dan Eri.. Mereka baru-baru ini menikah, Iroh. Kau yakin mereka mau menjalankan bulan madu bersama kita yang berlabuh bersama kita entah kemana?"

"Mereka pasangan yang sangat mencintai petualangan, Jee, baik di dunia kuliner dan kehidupan. Kurasa bulan madu sambil menemukan resep atau bahan baku baru di tengah perjalanan bagaikan surga bagi mereka. Mari kita segera menemui mereka"

"Aku tak tahu ini kebetulan atau keberuntungan, tetapi rumah Xiao dan Eri sekarang bersebelahan dengan sang mekanik yang dirumorkan punya tangan dewa dalam memperbaiki mesin! Sang mekanik itu namanya Tian, lulusan teknik dari _University of Flames_. Asramanya bersebelahan dengan warung makan milik pasangan Ma. Sungguh sekali dayung melewati dua pulau. Mari kita pergi ke tempat mereka"

* * *

Mai menelusuri koridor istana api, mencari-cari Zuko. Hasilnya nihil. Langkah Mai berhenti ketika ia merasa ditabrak.. _seseorang_

"Aku tak melihatmu di sana, Mai. _Maaf_ " 

"Azula! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kenapa aku tidak bebas melakukan apapun yang _kumau_ di kediamanku?"

"Uh.. Memang benar.. Tetapi apa aku boleh bertanya? Zuko.."

"Ia tak ada di sini. Pulang sajalah.."

"Maksudku keadannya! Apakah lukanya sudah sembuh?"

"Luka seperti yang ada di wajahnya tidak akan bisa disembuhkan"

"Tapi.."

"Hoahm.. Satu petunjuk dariku: kapal 'Wani' terbengkalai"

Mai terdiam mendengar jawaban tiba-tiba dari Azula. Kapal Wani

"Azula.. Terima kasih.. dan selamat tinggal.. Setelah ini aku akan menyusul Zuko.. dan mungkin aku tak kembali lagi"

"Aku tak peduli. Jangan harap aku sampaikan salam perpisahanmu juga pada Ty Lee"

Azula menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang dan menjadikannya penopang kepala. Ia meninggalkan Mai yang masih mematung di tengah koridor. Perpisahan antar 2 gadis.

* * *

"Mapo Tofu yang enak, bukan?" tanya Xiao Ma dengan cengiran paling lebar di antara warga negara api. Zuko hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan terus melahap hidangan super lezat dan pedas itu dengan lahap. Raut muka kosong Zuko sebelumnya langsung berubah menjadi raut muka orang yang bahagia dengan keringat bercucuran. Istrinya, Eri Ma, hanya dapat mendecakkan lidah dan menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya menahan kesal.

"Kali ini aku maafkan kebiasaanmu menghabiskan bahan baku yang berharga untuk menghibur sang pangeran, tapi jangan pikir kau lepas dari tanggung jawab ya!"

"Apa maksudnya tanggung jawab itu disebabkan karena suamimu punya kebiasaan menghabiskan bahan baku, nyonya Ma?' tanya Iroh.

"Suamiku punya kebiasaan untuk bereksperimen membuat menu baru hingga menemukan kombinasi yang sempurna, hal itu sering kali menghabiskan berbagai bahan baku yang kami simpan! Ia juga menjualnya dengan harga murah jadi kami kesulitan untuk balik modal!" keluh Eri.

"Aku yakin berbagai pesanan kue kepadamu dapat menyelamatkan keuangan kita, sayang. Mochi ulang tahun, kue bulan tahun baru, pie beri ungu cantik mewangi.. Kau pembuat kue terbaik di seluruh dunia" puji Xiao Ma penuh kasih yang mebuat Eri yang tsundere memerah.

Jee ikut nimbrung setelah ia menyerahkan _blueprint_ kapal Wani kepada Tian yang matanya berubah sangat antusias kemudian mengambil beberapa perkamen dan mencorat-coret entah apa dengan batu grafit dan tinta, "Tapi kurasa kalian akan stagnan jika tetap seperti ini, mencoba membuat menu baru dengan keterbatasan modal dan bahan.. Pemasukan yang dapat membantu ekonomi kalian sebagai pasangan muda hanyalah pesanan kue yang datang sesekali.."

"Kami memang menyadari sejak sebelum menikah kalau kami akan mengalami kesulitan ekonomi apalagi dengan antik Xiao. Namun antik dia yang unik itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, dan aku rasa pesanan kue tersebut cukup mencukupi keuangan kami. Hanya saja kadang aku berharap kami punya lebih banyak uang untuk berbulan madu melabuhi lautan dunia kuliner.. Mempelajari hidangan dari berbagai tempat di dunia.. Mencoba bahan makanan unik dari empat penjuru elemen.."

"Resep turun temurun dari berbagai tempat di dunia.. Bahan makanan unik.. entah dari para pengembara udara.. suku air.. kerajaan tanah.. Negara api.. Tawar.. Asin.. Asam-Manis.. Pedas-Pahit.. Bukankah kalian bisa menjelajahi penjuru dunia kuliner dengan ikut kami?"

Sebuah tawaran yang sangat menarik bagi pasangan duo ahli kuliner yang sangat antusiasi untuk mengarungi perjalanan kuliner yang tiada ujung. Mereka meninggalkan desa kecil mereka ke kota berdirinya _University of Flames_ , tempat para akademisi negara api, dengan harapan untuk mendapatkan langkah di dunia kuliner lebih luas. Sayangnya perpindahan mereka itu hanya membuat mereka makin terpenjara karena yang didapatkan hanya pengetahuan tentang kuliner negara api. 

"Sayang, bagaimana menurutmu?" 

"Kalau kita menetap di sini, dunia rasa yang kita ketahui hanyalah pahit dan pedas! Kita harus ikut mereka menjelajahi dunia!"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan warung makan kita? Aku takut akan banyak pelanggan meninggalkan kita begitu menyadari kita pergi.."

"Kau harus berani mengambil risiko, sayang.. Aku yakin setelah kita kembali dari perjalanan kita, jumlah pelanggan bertambah!"

"...asalkan kita mengetahui resep kue terbang khas pengembara udara, aku bersedia pergi!"

"Bukan masalah, pasti kita dapat menemukan resepnya. Tempat pertama yang akan kami kunjungi adalah kuil udara barat, benar kan pangeran Zuko?" tanya Iroh.

Zuko mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Iroh. Ia telah menyeka bibirnya dengan sapu tangan dari saus hidangan mapo tofu. Walau ia merupakan pangeran terbuang, ia masih memegang teguh tata krama."Iya. Kalau kita ingin mencari Avatar yang lahir dari pengembara udara, maka kita perlu mempelajari segala hal tentang mereka... termasuk kue terbang.." 

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita sudah mendapatkan pasangan juru masak yang handal! Mari kita pergi ke pelabuhan, tempat Wani berada!"

"Aye-aye captain!" sahut Eri dan Xiao Ma ceria.

"Eh tunggu sebentar.. Dimana Letnan Jee dan Tian?"

"Mungkin mereka sudah pergi ke pelabuhan? Tadi aku lihat kak Tian menarik lengan letnan Jee pergi"

* * *

Kapal Wani adalah tipikal kapal negara api kuno, penuh besi baja sebagai konstruksinya dan mesin berbahan bakar batu bara. Dek kapal itu panjang dan lancip, dengan lantai dari kayu ringan. Kapal Wani berukuran kecil dan tampak lemah, badannya terombang ambing dalam ombak pelabuhan dengan tali tambang besar sebagai satu-satunya yang menambatkan kapal tersebut ke jangkar pelabuhan. Pada pangkal jangkar yang menambatkan Wani, Mai terduduk memperhatikan kapal tersebut. 

"Kapal tersebut kecil sekali untuk perjalanan mengarungi lautan seluruh dunia. Sebuah ombak besar mungkin dapat membalikkan kapal.. Batu bara juga mencegah kapal itu berlabuh jauh jika tidak mau tenggelam karena membawa cadangan bahan bakar yang cukup untuk perjalanan jauh.." gumam Mai.

Mai menyadari kalau ada dua pria, satu muda dengan kacamata berlensa bulat dan yang satu cukup tua dengan janggut yang melingkupi sebagian dagunya, masuk ke dalam kapal itu. Langsung terdengar bunyi besi dan baja yang saling bergesekan, dan bumbungan asap dari badan kapal. Tampaknya satu atau kedua pria itu merenovasi kapal tersebut sebelum layak untuk berlayar?

"Iroh, apa raja api Ozai memberi syarat lain? Ia membuang anaknya sendiri tanpa memberikan bekal apapun!"

"Sepenangkapku, Ozai tak ingin melihat pangeran Zuko lagi dan tak peduli apa yang ia lakukan untuk berburu Avatar. Asalkan kita menghindari Ozai, kita dapat melakukan apapun dalam persiapan perjalanan dan hal yang kita lakukan selama berlayar "

"Jadi kurasa kita bebas berbuat apa saja dalam kapal itu? Aku dan Xiao berniat untuk mendesain dapur kapal menjadi semacam pantry.. dan harus ada kamar mandi yang selalu bersih dengan aliran air yang lancar! Kebutuhan utama dari satu-satunya wanita yang akan tinggal di kapal itu!"

Eri, aku sudah bilang kalau kamu tak perlu harus ikut ke kapal itu?"

"Oh? Sekarang kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian dan berencana menghabiskan cadangan makanan untuk eksperimen gilamu?"

"Bu-bukan begitu sayang! Dan lihat! Ada seorang perempuan lagi yang tertarik untuk ikut kita!" seru Xiao menunjuk Mai yang masih terduduk di dasar jangkar.

"Mai? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Zuko tak percaya dengan penglihatannya, ia mencoba untuk menggosok matanya dan melihat kembali tapi Mai tidak hilang dari pandangan. Ia telah lama tidak melihat Mai, karena Mai dan Azula dan Ty Lee lebih sering bermain dalam grup mereka sendiri dalam permainan 'cewek' yang ia tak mau ikuti. Kini Mai muncul bukan sebagai hantu, tetapi sebagai gadis mungil yang terduduk dengan sebuah tas kantung di punggungnya.

"Aku akan bosan jika terus bersama Azula dan Ty Lee. Izinkan aku untuk ikut denganmu, Zuko. Menjelajahi dunia bersamamu pasti tidak akan membosankan"

"Dunia yang tidak membosankan, mungkin! Tapi penuh bahaya! Orangtuamu pasti tak mengizinkanmu berasosiasi denganku!"

"Siapa saja yang ingin aku asosiasikan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan izinmu! Aku tak peduli, kau harus membiarkanku ikut bersamamu!' 

"Tidak! Aku tak dapat membiarkan nama baikmu ternodai karena ikut bersama diriku yang kalah Agni Kai dan dibuang sebagai pangeran?"

"Aku tak peduli! Nama baik itu kosong jika aku hanya dijodohkan dengan bangsawa ketika masuk usia menikah! Aku hanya tak ingin merasa bosan!"

Mai menarik kerah Zuko dengan keras, ia tak percaya ada orang yang membiarkannya merasa bosan. Tubuh Zuko bagaikan boneka kaku yang ditarik-tarik oleh Mai. Iroh dan Xiao tak tahu apa yang dapat dilakukan, tapi Eri merelai Mai dan Zuko dengan memberi jarak di antara keduanya. Eri kemudian menarik lengan Mai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Mai, seperti ketika ingin memperkenalkan orang lucu kepada lainnya.

"Zuko, aku benar-benar tak mau jadi satu-satunya wanita nanti di kapal, dan siapa yang lebih baik menemaniku dari gadis manis ini?" 

"Tapi.."

Iroh menepuk bahu Zuko lembut, "Butuh keberanian luar biasa dari seorang gadis untuk berada hingga sejauh ini, pangeran Zuko. Aku harap kau menghargai keputusan dari nona Mai. Biarkanlah dua bunga menghiasi perjalanan kita" 

"..."

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara ledakan dari dalam badan kapal. Kepala Tian langsung muncul ke permukaan kapal, dengan Jee yang mengikutinya dengan percik api yang masih menyala pada pakaiannya. Tian menyengir malu, sedangkan Jee menghela nafas panjang.

"Ahaha! Maafkan diriku sebagai operator ruang mesin semua! Aku berniat mengubah kebutuhan bahan bakar mesin ini menjadi minyak bumi bahan bakar terbaru inovasi dari koloni! Sayangnya mesin kapal itu sudah tua, dan aku pikir cara terbaik untuk menggantinya adalah menghancurkan mesin lama kemudian merakit yang baru!"

"Kenekatanmu tiada batasnya ya Tian.. Kalau aku menarikmu sedetik lebih lama, aku yakin kamu akan terbakar di sana.. Apalagi kau bukan seorang pengendali api.."

"Maka itu aku beruntung kau di sisiku, Letnan Jee! Terima kasih sekali lagi telah menyelamatkanku, Tian si mekanis yang pemberani!"

"...Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa Tian senarsis ini?"

"Yang penting pengetahuan dan ketrampilan dari anak ini. Ia seorang genius, aku melihatnya sendiri dapat merakit mesin transisi bahan bakar dalam waktu singkat"

"Baiklah jika kau rasa begitu.."

"Hei! Lihat kru kapal lainnya telah datang!" seru Xiao Ma.

Dari balik toko terujung di pelabuhan, datanglah sekelompok pria dengan beragam usia. Dari gelagat gerak mereka, enam orang di antaranya adalah pengendali api. Terdapat satu orang yang tampaknya dianggap sesepuh di antara mereka, orang itu berjalan sambil membaca sebuah gulungan peta yang ia lebarkan pada kedua tangannya. Orang itu berjalan di paling depan, dan segera memanjangkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Iroh.

"Iroh, senang mendapatkan undangan perjalanan pensiun darimu. Kurasa kapal ini yang akan aku navigasikan?" 

"Betul, tapi perlu waktu untuk memperbaikinya agar siap berlabuh.. Tian juga berniat untuk melakukan transisi bahan bakar mesin"

"Biarkan saja. Aku dan para mantan awakku akan membantu sebisa kami untuk mempercepat proses persiapannya"

"Terima kasih banyak! Sembari kalian mempersiapkan kapalnya, izinkan aku untuk mempersiapkan beberapa penganan riang dan wejangan teh untuk semua"

"Sempurna. Kalau begitu, mari"

Tak menunggu waktu lama, kelompok pria tersebut segera menaiki kapal Wani untuk membantu Tian dan Letnan Jee mempersiapkan mesin dan perlengkapan kapal. Gemerisik besi dan baja yang beradu kembali terdengar dari arah perut kapal. Para pria yang tampak relatif muda terlihat lalu lalang mengeluarkan dan mengangkut barang-barang masuk dan keluar dari kapal. Sang Navigator berdiri di tengah dan mengintruksikan beberapa temannya dalam mengatur letak kemudi dan teleskop kapal.

"Selagi mereka bekerja, ayo kita semua menyiapkan hidangan untuk keluarga Wani!"

Eri menepis tangan Xiao dari pundaknya, tapi ia juga mengambil peralatan masak untuk membantu suaminya. Ia keheranan apa yang dimaksud oleh Xiao. Tidak ada orang di seluruh negara api yang menggunakan kata 'Wani' sebagai nama keluarga. "Keluarga Wani?" 

"Seluruh orang di kapal ini adalah keluarga, sayang.. Kita adalah kumpulan para pemberani yang menjalankan misi mustahil, dengan kau dan aku sebagai pasangan pemimpinnya!"

"Walau Zuko terlalu muda tapi ialah yang pantas jadi pemimpinnya, Xiao.. Atau setidaknya Letnan Jee dan Iroh dengan pengalaman mereka"

"Aku tak masalah menjadi pemain belakang, nyonya Eri! Aku juga setuju kalau kita adalah sebuah keluarga, Xiao!" 

Iroh mengapresiasi Xiao dan Eri yang kini tersipu malu. Kedua pasangan juru masak itu segera menuju arah dapur kapal, membersihkan ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat mereka bekerja menyiapkan hidangan. Iroh kemudian menelengkupkan tangannya ke arah depan badan Zuko dan menepuk-nepukkan tangannya.

"Paman, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengajakmu untuk membantuku membuat teh melati untuk semuanya, pangeran Zuko! Teh melati adalah minuman favoritku yang cocok dengan hidangan yang disiapkan oleh sang koki dan istrinya! Kita harus mempersiapkan minuman dari dewa ini dengan penuh kehati-hatian"

"Bukannya semua teh adalah jus panas dari daun teh?"

"Betapa jahatnya satu-satunya keluargaku mengatakan hal seperti itu!"

Iroh mengamuk atas cemohan tentang teh dari Zuko (yang sebenarnya tidak disengaja). Mai tertawa kecil melihat antik dari paman-keponakan itu. Ia kemudian mendekati Iroh dan Zuko, berniat untuk melerai keduanya dan membantu untuk menyiapkan teh melati. Inilah awal dari keluarga Wani sebelum mengarungi samudra! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azula deserved redemption!! Just know today that 'Wani' isn't given freely by Ozai as somewhat retribution before 'mission impossible' BUT Azula. She's as 11-year-old girl could procured a ship (and in Zuko's story also convince Iroh to accompany him-but I make some divergence there; Iroh doesn't need to be told to help Zuko) !!
> 
> Aku berusaha untuk menghindari penggunaan Original Character dalam cerita karena takut mereka jadi mary/gary sue dan seringkali mereka terlalu banyak ada untuk memahami cerita, tapi tiga OC yang diperkenalkan di chapter ini penting kutambahkan untuk membuat Zuko merasa lebih berani dan tidak malu setelah 'banishment' -dimana inspirasinya:
> 
> Xiao Ma: Souma Yukihira dari Shokugeki no Souma! Antiknya yang mencoba hidangan sebanyak mungkin dan Mapo Tofu lezatnya sangat cocok untuk menunjukkan sebagai makanan khas negara api
> 
> Eri Ma: dari Erina, heroine SnS. Ia memang pemilik lidah dewa di SnS tapi karena di dunia ATLA kemampuan tersebut tidak menonjol, aku membuat dia ahli membuat kue dan manisan (Pancake buatannya Erina amat indah)
> 
> Tian: nama konvensional untuk orang pintar kelahiran asia timur, kurasa. Lulusan muda dari fakultas Teknik University of Flames (univ yang akan dideskripsikan di season 3/book: fire) yang gemar mencoba hal baru


	3. S01E02/S.A.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara adalah satu-satunya pengendali air yang tersisa dari desa kecil yang ada di ujung bumi bagian selatan  
> Sokka adalah kakaknya yang mencintai daging dan suka berbicara dengan majas sarkasme  
> Kanna, nenek mereka yang sering dipanggil 'gran-gran' itu jago bercerita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning spoiler 'Rise of Kyoshi', dan comic 'North and South' dengan penyebutan karakter Gilak!
> 
> Dikisahkan suku air selatan menjadi miskin bahkan dari era Avatar Kyoshi karena mereka tidak menghasilkan pohon untuk membuat kapal, dan letak mereka sendiri terpencil. Bab ini berusaha menerangkannya sebisa mungkin

> S.A.S-Suku Air Selatan

Namaku adalah Katara, anak perempuan dari Hakoda dan Kya. Hakoda, ayahku, adalah kepala suku air selatan. Beliau merupakan pria yang hebat, ia sanggup mengalahkan kandidat utama kepala suku air-Gilak-yang usianya hampir dua kali lipat darinya. Beliau sebenarnya merupakan pria yang paling menarik hati di seluruh desa suku air selatan, tetapi cinta beliau pada ibuku yang besar membuatnya tidak berpikiran untuk menikah lagi. Dan telah beberapa tahun berlalu sejak ibuku, Kya, meninggal dunia karena serangan oleh negara api ketika diriku berumur 7 tahun. Ibuku mengorbankan hidupnya untuk menutupi identitasku sebagai pengendali air terakhir di desa ini, dengan mengakui dirinya sebagai pengendali air kepada kepala skuad dari negara api yang menyerang desa kami. Beliau menyuruhku untuk pergi menemui ayahku yang tengah berseteru dengan anggota skuad negara api. Aku berlari secepat kakiku ke tempat ayah, menarik beliau dari tempat perseteruan menuju igloo kami. Sayangnya, begitu kami datang ibu telah menghilang.

Aku bukan anak semata wayang, karena aku memiliki kakak lelaki bernama Sokka. Ia berusia setahun lebih tua dariku dan bukan merupakan seorang pengendali tapi selalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai 'pengendali bumerang' -juga ketua suku 'yang tak pernah dipilih' dari desa ini. Ia adalah pria yang mengedepankan logika dan tak pernah mempercayakan apapun hal yang bersifat mistis, bahkan tentang Avatar sekalipun. Aku adalah kebalikan dari kakakku, aku percaya bahwa Avatar masih hidup di suatu tempat dan akan menyelamatkan dunia dari negara api. Aku percaya kalau semua hal diatur oleh takdir dan kekuatan mistis para roh. Kekuatan pengendalian airku ini juga kupercayai sebagai berkat yang diberikan oleh roh air samudra dan bulan, Tui dan La. Sayangnya aku tak dapat mengembangkan kemampuan pengendalian airku karena semua peninggalan dan petunjuk untuk mengendalikan air telah menghilang dari desa ini seiring datangnya kapal dari negara api. Aku hanya dapat mempelajari teknik pengendalian air dari kisah para pengendali desa yang masih teringat oleh nenekku, yang kami panggil sebagai 'Gran-gran' walau nama sebenarnya beliau adalah Kanna. Beliau menceritakan banyak kisah pengendalian air karena saat muda dulu ia berteman dengan banyak pengendali air, dua nama yang paling sering disebutkan dalam kisah beliau adalah Hama dan Pakku. Hama adalah sahabatnya ketika ia pindah ke desa suku air selatan ini, tetapi Hama telah ditangkap puluhan tahun lalu oleh para tentara negara api. Pakku adalah pria dari suku air utara yang dijuluki sebagai 'master pengendali air' dengan berbagai gerakan tubuh yang kuat dan fleksibel setiap mengendalikan air, sayangnya Gran-gran jarang mau menyinggung hubungan dengan Pakku dalam ceritanya. Entah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, mengingat nenekku sebenarnya juga berasal dari suku air utara seperti Pakku?

Aku merasa ada di puncak kegusaran belakangan ini karena kemampuan pengendalian airku mengalami stagnansi. Aku tidak bisa mempelajari teknik pengendalian air hanya dari kisah para pengendali air yang diceritakan oleh orang yang bukan pengendali. Aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan sebenarnya ketika tengah mengendalikan air, tips dan trik maupun rahasia tertentu saat mengendalikan air, gerakan khusus dalam mengendalikan air seperti bagaimana caranya mengambil nafas atau menggerakkan otot dalam tubuh?

Aku berharap orang-orang dari suku air utara segera datang membantu kami, saudara mereka sesama suku air. Suku air utara membangun rumah mereka membentuk arsitektur benteng dengan tangan para pengendali air yang jauh lebih terlatih dari suku air selatan -yang hanya dapat membangun pagar rendah, rumah igloo, dan..menara pengawas. Pengendali air di suku air utara jauh lebih terlatih karena mereka dilatih langsung oleh sang master, Pakku, dan dengan kemampuan mereka ditambah dengan 'benteng es' itu mencegah para tentara negara api menyerang suku air utara. Hubungan antar suku air yang berada di kedua belahan kutub dunia sebelum negara api menyerang sebenarnya cukup baik, karena keberadaan bison terbang milik pengembara udara dan.. walau susah dipercaya.. Naga terbang dari negara api. Suku air selatan dahulu tidak benar-benar terisolasi karena kami sempat melakukan negosisasi, barter dan perdagangan. Terkadang kapal yang dikendarai rakyat kerajaan bumi yang bukan pengendali tanah datang untuk membuat negosiasi perdagangan, gelondongan kayu yang kami olah sebagai papan kapal atau ukiran kayu ditukar dengan bahan makanan dan obat -atau terkadang perahu kecil yang dapat kami gunakan untuk mencari buruan lebih jauh. Pendidikan di suku air selatan tidak terlalu maju karena kami senantiasa berpikir mengenai apa yang dapat kami makan hari ini atau seberapa amankah keadaan kami, tapi setidaknya kami dapat membaca dan berhitung yang cukup untuk mencegah penipuan dari pedagang nakal atau bajak laut yang sesekali mencoba merampas kami. Tetapi semua hal yang mengasosiasikan kami dengan dunia luar menghilang. Kini bantuan dari siapapun tak kunjung datang. Beberapa waktu lalu, ayahku dan semua pria dari suku air selatan terpaksa pergi meninggalkan aku dan kakakku bersama Gran-Gran karena agresi negara api makin memanas. Beliau berniat untuk membuat aliansi dengan kerajaan tanah untuk mulai melawan balik negara api, dan berharap bantuan kecil untuk desa seperti obat-obatan dan bahan makanan dapat dikirimkan untuk penduduk desa yang ditinggalkan. Sayangnya harapan tersebut hanya berubah jadi keputusasaan, tidak apapun yang datang kepada kami, dan perlahan-lahan aku hanya berharap ayah selalu baik-baik saja.

Aku berharap semua ini berakhir, negara api berhenti menyerang dan keluarga kecil kami dapat kembali bahagia.

Aku berharap bantuan, entah dari manapun.. dari siapapun.. datang menolong kami sebagai penduduk desa termiskin.

Aku berharap ada seseorang yang kuat, mungkin seperti pangeran berkuda putih seperti yang dikisahkan dalam dongeng? 

Namun aku dengar kuda tidak tahan lingkungan yang sedingin suku air selatan, jadi setidaknya aku mengharapkan orang kuat.

Membawaku pergi ke tempat penduduk suku air utara berada, supaya aku akhirnya dapat belajar pengendalian air yang lebih baik.

Kapan semuanya dapat berakhir? Kapankah keputusasaan dari hilangnya harapan akan bantuan pada suku air selatan dapat dihentikan?

Kemungkinan ketika sang Avatar, master dari empat elemen yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang terjadi dari perseteruan empat negara.

* * *

Namaku Sokka, pria pecinta daging dan sarkasme. Daging adalah makanan kehidupan yang membantu seorang pria untuk tumbuh besar dan kuat! Daging dari buruan apapun akan menjadi hidangan yang lezat dimakan oleh tangan ajaib Gran-gran.. dan terkadang oleh Katara, adikku. Tapi jangan pernah memberikan daging apapun kepada tante Ashuna, karena daging yang harusnya empuk dan manis akan berubah menjadi dendeng sealot karet di tangannya. Daging favoritku? Entahlah, aku tak punya karena selama itu daging maka akan kumakan. Entah itu dari ikan, anjing laut, bahkan rubah salju. Aku suka berbicara dengan majas sarkasme untuk menghindari hukuman dari gra-gran kalau berbicara kotor. Dengan sarkasme, aku mengutarakan kepelikan hatiku dengan 'kata-kata umpatan' yang terbungkus rapi sebagai bahasa yang bagus dan formal!

Oh iya, Sarkasme dan aku adalah satu kata sejati dalam kamusku. Kami, bersama sang daging pembentuk tubuhku adalah satu entitas. _Sok-Casm_ , itulah aku!

Aku mengikat rambutku dengan gaya rambut ekor kuda khas kesatria suku air! Akulah pria sejati dan yang tertua di desa suku air selatan ini, maka aku melatih para calon kesatria untuk mengikuti jejakku! Aku mempelajari segala hal yang dapat digunakan untuk melawan negara api brengsek yang telah membunuh ibuku dan menghancurkan kehidupan desaku. Baca-tulis huruf-huruf, berhitung dan strategi, semuanya! Strategi adalah kegiatan favoritku yang kedua setelah berbelanja barang-barang yang mungkin dapat membantuku melawan pasukan tentara pembuat abu. Aku melakukan banyak kegiatan sebagai satu-satunya pria yang mampu di desa ini; berburu, menyebarkan jebakan untuk hewan dan tentara negara api, membangun benteng pertahanan dari salju setinggi yang aku bisa, dan tentu saja mengajarkan cara melawan negara api kepada calon penerus suku air! Prestasi terbesarku sendiri kurasa pembangunan menara pengawas, bangunan tertinggi di desa suku air selatan. Ketika aku berada di puncak menara, aku dapat mengamati keadaan dari kapal 'berhantu' bekas peninggalan negara api yang berhasil ditahan oleh pengendali air desaku di masa lalu. Pengendali air sebenarnya orang-orang hebat, sayangnya mereka ditangkap atau dibunuh di tempat oleh tentara negara api yang datang menyerang -kecuali adikku. Aku iri pada kemampuan adikku yang dapat mengendalikan air, tapi aku juga frustasi kenapa ia tidak kunjung bisa membantuku untuk membangun benteng pertahanan yang sekuat rumor suku air utara. Rasa iri dan frustasi itu perlahan melahirkan rasa sarkasme kepada adikku, hingga akhirnya kini aku akan selalu mengejeknya sebagai penyihir yang menggunakan sihir air payah (rasa ketidakpercayaanku dengan hal yang berbau mistis dan berhubungan dengan para roh ikut membantu) walau ia akan selalu mengutarakan poinnya bahwa 'pengendalian air' itu adalah tradisi dari suku air yang patut dijaga. Aku tak peduli dengan apapun yang ia utarakan balik ketika aku menghinanya atau yang ia utarakan di balik punggungku, selama ia aman di sini terhindar dari kekejaman negara api yang dapat menyerang siapapun.

* * *

Kedua cucuku memanggilku dengan 'gran-gran' dan sering begitu hingga kurasa mereka lupa bahwa nama asliku adalah Kanna. Aku sebenarnya bukan penduduk desa suku air selatan, karena sebenarnya aku adalah gadis suku air utara yang kabur dari perjodohanku dengan Pakku-master pengendalian air. Aku bukannya benci dengan Pakku, namun ia adalah epitom kebodohan dari suku air utara yang menganggap wanita adalah hal rapuh yang tidak boleh bertarung dan harus di rumah saja: memasak, membesarkan anak, dan diperbolehkan untuk melakukan pengobatan sembari menunggu kepulangan sang suami yang berburu atau bertarung. Wanita bukan hal rapuh, benda berharga yang harus dilindungi! Kami adalah manusia yang siap bersanding di sisi suami untuk melindungi anak-anak dan rumah kami apapun yang terjadi. Aku yang tak tahan dengan sikap sexist dari Pakku yang memuncak (ia mengatakan padaku untuk menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan tak perlu berpikir untung bertarung) setelah ia memberikan kalung pertunangan padaku kemudian mengambil kayak dan pergi dari suku air utara untuk selamanya. Kadangkala aku menyesali perbuatanku pada Pakku dan berharap kami bisa saling meminta maaf dengan dirinya menyusul ke suku air saudara-suku air selatan- tapi itu tak pernah terjadi. Mungkin kombinasi dari ketidaktahuannya kemana aku pergi dan serangan negara api yang menghantui seluruh dunia yang membuatnya tak pernah menyusulku. Aku memutuskan untuk menetap di sini, dengan beberapa teman baru dari suku air selatan, dan yang paling dekat denganku adalah Hama. Ia cantik dengan kemampuan pengendalian air yang hebat, sayangnya saat negara api menangkapnya aku tak pendapatkan kabar apapun darinya. Ku tak tahu apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak, sekejam apa hal yang telah dilakukan negara api kepadanya? Hal yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanay bercerita, menceritakan apapun yang kuingat kepada warga desa suku air selatan terutama kedua cucuku-Sokka dan Katara. Semua orang menyukai semua kisah yang kuceritakan, yang kadang kucampurkan dengan dongeng zaman kerajaan dan seringkali tentang dunia roh juga kepercayaan akan hadirnya sang mesiah, Avatar, penyelamat dunia yang dapat menguasai empat elemen alam sekaligus juga menjadi jembatan penghubung antara dunia mortal dan dunia para roh. Sokka tidak menyukai kisahku yang berhubungan dengan dunia roh, tapi ia akan selalu antusias dengan kisahku tentang perjuangan para ksatria suku air selatan melawan tentara negara api -seringkali ia membuat catatan strategi pada kulit binatang setelah ia mendengarkan ceritaku. Katara adalah gadis yang selalu membuat wajah bermimpi setiap aku mengisahkan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pengendalian air sebagai tradisi suku air. Ia akan mencoba untuk meniru gerakan pengendali air masa lalu yang kuceritakan, dan aku akan berusaha untuk membetulkan gerakannya sebisaku. Ia juga amat mempercayai dunia roh dan selalu bersyukur akan kemampuan pengendalian airnya yang kudengar dari leluhur di suku air utara berasal dari berkat roh pelindung elemen air-Tui dan La, roh bulan dan samudra. Ia juga meyakini akan keberadaan Avatar sebagai jembatan penghubung dunia roh dan dunia manusia, dan amat percaya suatu hari nanti Avatar akan datang menyelamatkan dunia.


	4. S01E03/Pulau Kyoshi, pelopor aneka warna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pulau Kyoshi memegang netralitas perang selama 100 tahun ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika sebuah kapal perang milik negara api dan datang untuk.. meminta pengecatan total kapal mereka?

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak kepergian kapal Wani dan seisi krunya yang totalnya 30 orang dari kuil udara barat, kuil milik pengembara udara yang berada di sekitar negara api. Berbagai reaksi emosi timbul pada anggota kru kapal Wani, yang paling sedih dan kecewa adalah Zuko karena menyadari Avatar tak mungkin ada di sana, dan yang paling bahagia adalah pasangan juru masak Xiao dan Eri Ma yang langsung mempraktekkan resep kue terbang yang mereka temukan di ruang bawah tanah kuil. Sebagian besar anggota kru merasa takjub akan arsitektur kuil udara barat yang memutar balikkan posisi bagian-bagian dari bangunan yang seharusnya di atas menjadi di bawah-dan juga sebaliknya. Mai menemukan relik kuno yang menceritakan kisah kelompok pengembara udara yang dianggap 'ekstrim' karena melemparkan senjata sebagai metode pertarungan mereka, dan karena premis melempar senjata itu mirip dengan hobinya untuk melemparkan pisau, maka ia menjadi tenggelam dalam membaca relik itu. Iroh sendiri melakukan gelagat yang aneh ketika mengunjungi kuil itu, ia membuka sebuah buku tebal yang terlihat compang camping dengan judul berupa tiga huruf: **T.E.A** kemudian ia seperti memberikan catatan kaki di luar margin dari buku tersebut. Begitu semua orang kembali dari kunjungan kek kuil udara barat, Iroh memberi usulan untuk mengubah kapal Wani yang sangat terlihat sebagai kapal negara api ini menjadi kapal dengan warung teh berjalan di atasnya sebagai bentuk kamuflase dalam menjelajahi dunia (mereka tak akan langsung diserang oleh penduduk) sekaligus mewujudkan impian terpendam para kru. Semua anggota keluarga Wani gembira atas prospek tersebut, kecuali Zuko yang ketakutan akan perubahan aneh apa yang akan terjadi pada kapal perang negara api tersebut. Mai menertawakan raut muka Zuko yang ketakutan itu sambil menunjukkan antusiasme dari tiap anggota kru Wani. Xiao dan Ma menjelaskan kepada siapapun orang di sekitar mereka mengenai rencana menu hidangan yang akan mereka sajikan nanti-rencananya semua rasa akan berharmoni dalam keindahan makanan yang bersanding dengan teh. Sang navigator membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengendarai kapal pembawa warung teh, bukan kapal perang. Mai tak sabar untuk memiliki dart hiburan sebagai tempatnya untuk berlatih melempar pisau. Letnan Jee bersama enam pengendali api mendiskusikan slogan dan nama dari warung teh tersebut. Tian sudah tak sabar untuk mengumpulkan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk mewujudkan _blueprint_ mesin pembuat air panas untuk warung teh itu nanti. Iroh tentu saja, mengemukakan simpanan rahasianya yang berisi tentang berbagai resep teh, dari bahan yang bervariasi dengan rasa yang luar biasa. Zuko hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya, pasrah akan keputusan dari mayoritas kru yang menginginkan modifikasi total kapal menjadi warung teh berjalan. Langkah pertama mereka adalah mengunjungi pulau Kyoshi, pelopor aneka warna. Pulau Kyoshi adalah pulau yang terus berada dalam netralitas perang dan senantiasa menjamin tingginya kualitas dan banyaknya ragam warna dari cat yang mereka produksi.

* * *

"Aku penasaran, apakah pembuatan warna-warna cat yang diproduksi pulau Kyoshi itu seperti pembuatan warna pada kue buatanmu?"

"Tentu saja berbeda! Kue berwarna-warni karena diberi pewarna makanan seperti ungu dari beri violet dan hijau dari daun teh. Pewarna makanan mudah rusak dan warnanya cepat pudar, apa selama ini kamu ak pernah memperhatikanku saat mewarnai kue?"

"Hal yang kuperhatikan hanya wajahmu.. dan makin lama makin ke bawah"

"Dasar kau mesum!" teriak Eri sambil memukuli bahu Xiao yang masih menyengir lebar. Eri memang terlihat kasar tapi sebenarnya ia dan Xiao amat tahu kalau pukulannya tak akan membuat sakit dan kata-kata tajamnya kalau tidak untuk mengingatkan, untuk bersenda gurau. Keduanya sudah bersama sejak lama hingga saling mengerti.

Perseteruan kecil mereka terhenti, ketika kapal Wani tiba-tiba terhenti seperti tertabrak oleh pinggir daratan pulau. Daratan yang merupakan semenanjung dengan batuan yang keras dan terpotong kasar, tidak sehalus hasil pemisahan dari kerja alam. Sang navigator tersenyum karena akhirnya mereka tiba juga di pulau Kyoshi, tapi ketika ia mengarahkan teleskopnya untuk memastikan jika mereka benar-benar sampai tujuan, kepulan debu melintas cepat dengan barisan gadis berseragam warna hijau dan besar di baliknya. Gadis-gadis tersebut seperti samurai wanita dengan wajah yang dihiasi cat wajah dengan pola warna seperti yang dikenakan dalam deskripsi Avatar Kyoshi. Berarti memang mereka telah sampai di pulau Kyoshi, tetapi kenapa mereka menyerang begitu saja?

"Mungkin karena kita warga negara api?" celetuk Tian dengan rasa takut, sambil bersembunyi di dalam ruang operator mesin.

Para pengendali api, termasuk letnan Jee, segera mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. Iroh berlari sebisanya ke arah pasangan koki dan kru kapal yang bukan pengendali api, berbisik untuk segera menyiapkan 'sesuatu' sebagai kompromisasi perdamaian. Sebelum para kru kapal turun ke daratan dan dapat membuat negosiasi, Mai tiba-tiba muncul di ujung dek kapal dan melemparkan puluhan pisau ke arah skuad gadis yang berlari mendekati mereka.

"Suki! Salah satu dari pembuat api itu menyerang kita! Awas di arah kirimu!"

Suki, gadis yang berada di posisi paling depan dari skuad tersebut menghindari lemparan pisau Mai dengan kecepatan secepat kilat. Rambut auburn Suki bagaikan menari dengan gerakan elegannya, yang sembari menghindar senjata juga mengibaskan kipas besinya hingga membuat beberapa pisau terbang berbarik arah. Mata birunya menyipit untuk memastikan serangan balik tersebut dapat memberi luka gores pada gadis yang menyerang pulau tempat kelahiran mereka. Matanya langsung membelalak begitu menyadari ada seseorang dengan dua bilah pedang di tangannya muncul di depan gadis tersebut, dan menangkis serangan pisau yang dilempar kembali tersebut. Orang tersebut ternyata anak lelaki dengan luka bakar mengerikan pada sisi wajah kirinya. Anak lelaki tersebut melompat turun dari kapal dan segera menghadang Suki.

"Aku lawanmu! Berani-beraninya kalian langsung menyerang kami!" teriak anak laki-laki itu dengan marah. Dua pedangnya bertaut ketat dengan dua kipas besi yang Suki genggam di kedua tangannya. Suki menganggap dirinya sebagai gadis terkuat di pulau Kyoshi yang sanggup melawan para anak laki-laki, tetapi kekuatan anak itu membuatnya terpaksa bertahan dan bahkan ia merasa posisi telapak kakinya terus bergeser ke belakang.

Dalam frustasinya, Suki menyundul kepala anak itu kemudian meneriakinya, "Kami hanya ingin memeriksa isi kapal yang jelas-jelas dari negara api! Kami tidak akan menyerang jika teman cewekmu itu tidak melemparkan pisau ke arah kami!"

"Oh ya? Dengan dasar apa aku mempercayai klaim-mu?"

"Suki, biarkan kami membantumu! Sudah ada dua orang bersenjata, kalau dibiarkan mereka akan menyakiti penduduk pulau!"

"Serangan dibalas serangan! Persiapkan dirimu atas kemarahan senjata!!!"

Seorang pria tua dengan rambut keriting beruban diikat ke atas berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke arah perseteruan antara skuad anak perempuan, pengguna pedang ganda, dan pelempar pisau tersebut. Ia segera menempatkan dirinya di antara Suki dan Zuko dan menegadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan muka kedua anak yang hampir melukai satu sama lain. Ia berteriak lantang, "STOP! STOP!!! BUANG SEMUA SENJATA YANG KALIAN MILIKI! -Termasuk kalian juga, skuad pejuang Kyoshi!".

Semua orang dengan terpaksa melepaskan atau membuang senjata yang mereka miliki, dengan yang paling dramatis adalah Mai karena di balik lengan bajunya masih tersimpan lusinan pisau tajam lagi. Zuko menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan kesal, sambil mengepalkan tangannya untuk bersiap-siap mengendalikan api jika terjadi kejadian tak terduga. Para pejuang Kyoshi menatap pria tua tersebut tak percaya, dan Suki sendiri melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan muka menahan amarah. Pria tersebut mencucurkan banyak keringat dingin pada keningnya. Ia sebenarnya adalah pemimpin dari pulau Kyoshi, tapi tatapan dingin yang dapat membunuh dari para pejuang Kyoshi (dan dua orang bersenjata dengan mata emas) membuatnya gemetar sekujur tubuh.

"Sepertinya ada saling kesalahpahaman di antara kita, jadi.. Sebenarnya kapal ini tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menyerang kita. Mereka malah berharap akan pelayanan cat istimewa kita. Tidakkah kalian lihat kru kapal itu memberikan gestur perdamaian?"

Dari atas dek kapal, kedua puluh anggota kru keluar semua dari kapal dan memberi gestur perdamaian gaya mereka masing-masing. Tian mengibarkan bendera putih buatannya sendiri yang sebenarnya adalah kain putih (walau kini penuh dengan noda oli dan karat besi)) yang diikatkan pada pipa besi panjang. Xiao dan Eri melebarkan kain penutup roti yang mereka tuliskan kata 'damai' dengan selai beri. Sang navigator memutar-mutarkan teleskopnya seperti memberi gestur 'kami datang dengan damai!'. Letnan Jee dan anggota kru kapal Wani yang lainnya berusaha mengulang-ulang gerakan untuk menunjukkan mereka tak berniat untuk menyerang siapapun. Iroh sendiri mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, dengan muka memerah tanda malu, sambil menyusur turun perlahan dari kapal Wani.

"Apakah perkamen surat yang dikirimkan oleh elang pengantar pesan telah sampai? Kami harap permintaan kami akan pelayanan cat itu merepotkan.." jelas Iroh.

Sang pemimpin pulau Kyoshi yang bernama Oyaji itu hampir kehilangan kesabaran. Kini ia secara ajaib berada di depan Iroh, dan menarik-ulur badan Iroh yang entah kenapa menjadi kaku. Oyaji, pria yang biasanya sabar kini memarahi Iroh dengan aura membunuh, "Suratnya sampai, tapi baru saja! Seandainya surat itu datang jauh lebih cepat maka kami dapat menghilangkan tahap inspeksi, dan mencegah kesalahpahaman seperti ini terjadi!! Aku tak peduli dengan statusmu sebagai _Grand Master_ , karena orang rasional akan mengirimkan permintaan jauh-jauh hari dan datang dengan menunjukkan mereka bukan ancaman bukan dengan menunjukkan diri sebagai kapal perang."

"Yah.. Sudah kuduga kita seharusnya membuat atraksi putar kue terbang sebelum mendekat di sini!" sahut Xiao.

"Dan membiarkan kau menghabiskan bahan makanan yang berharga? Tentu saja tidak!" seru Eri.

Tian berpikir dalam, "Kurasa seharusnya kita menghabiskan waktu lebih di koloni waktu itu, renovasi konstruksi badan kapal menjadi lebih domestik." 

"Zuko akan kehilangan kesabarannya yang _tipis_ jika kita membuang waktu untuk hal yang ia anggap tak berguna." dengus letnan Jee sambil menyengir.

Sang Navigator berusaha menjadi penengah di antara kericuhan antar kru kapal, "Sebentar, bukannya berarti kita sebenarnya yang salah? Kenapa kita tidak mengakui saja kesalahan kita akan salah paham ini dan segera berada di level yang sama.. Untuk bernegosiasi seperti manusia beradap?

"Itu yang kuinginkan, apakah ada suatu area atau bangunan yang daapt memuat semua orang untuk saling berbicara?" tanya Iroh penuh harap kepada Oyaji.

Oyaji tak mau bertatapan dengan Iroh, memilih untuk membuang muka sejauh-jauhnya. Ia masih amat marah tapi mengusahakan untuk tetap bisa ramah kepada tamu sekaligus calon pelanggan mereka. Oyaji mengarahkan semua kru kapal Wani dan skuad pejuang Kyoshi ke sebuah graha besar yang dibangun dari kayu.

* * *

Kesalahpahaman besar antara keluarga Wani dengan penduduk pulau Kyoshi berakhir damai setelah senjata dan caci makian berhasil dijauhkan dalam perkumpulan mereka. Kesalahpahaman tersebut bermula dari keinginan mendadak Iroh yang disenangi oleh semua kru kapal (kecuali Zuko) hingga mereka berfokus pada bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang yang cukup untuk jasa pengecatan di pulau Kyoshi. Para kru kapal menjual empat ekor badak yang ikut dibawa di awal perjalanan menjadi koin-koin emas yang cukup untuk mengkover jasa pengecatan kapal. Modal untuk membangun warung teh berjalan tak hanya dengan pengecatan ulang (yang pada akhirnya mempertahankan panjang umur kapal karena mencegah karat pada badan kapal akibat berseteru dengan asinnya air laut) sehingga para kru kemudian berusaha memilah barang dalam kapal yang dapat dijual atau dibarter sebagai perlengkapan lainnya -hingga merupakan kalau mereka adalah warga negara api, yang mengendarai kapal perang yang sangat menunjukkan ciri negara api untuk berlayar ke pulau netralitas perang tanpa mengusahakan gestur atau kamuflase apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka tak berniat menginvasi dan menyerang. Keluarga Wani hanya menginginkan pengecatan total kapal, tetapi karena Iroh baru mengirimkan surat yang memberitahukan kedatangan mereka BARU setelah mereka pergi dari persinggahan di koloni dan berharap sang elang dapat sampai dengan cepat sebelum mereka maka 'nyaris cekcok' ini terjadi. Elang pembawa pesan memang sampai lebih dulu dari kapal, tapi hanya beberapa saat sebelumnya, sehingga Oyaji tak sempat memberitahu para pejuang Kyoshi sebelumnya. Hal itu menyebabkan para pejuang Kyoshi menyambut kapal Wani yang datang ke teritori mereka secara skeptis seperti biasa, melakukan pengecekan menyeluruh dahulu dengan pakaian lengkap khas pejuang Kyoshi. Pejuang Kyoshi ahli dalam menggunakan berbagai senjata, terutama kipas besi. Karena pejuang Kyoshi yang tampak lengkap senjatanya maka Mai mengira mereka hendak menyerang kru kapal, dan berakhir pada kondisi saling bertautnya senjata antar dua kubu.

Selama ini pulau Kyoshi merupakan daerah pusat perdagangan cat dan terkadang aneka makanan karena kedua komoditas tersebut diproduksi dengan kualitas baik oleh para penduduk. Cat beraneka warna, dan berbagai aplikasi penggunaan dapat diproduksi di Kyoshi. Terdapat cat untuk batu dan tembok, besi dan baja, yang tahan karat sehingga cocok digunakan untuk mewarnai dinding kapal dan tentu saja cat 'perang' yang digunakan para pejuang Kyoshi di wajah mereka. Bahan cat tersebut bermacam-macam dan menghasilkan aneka warna: putih, hitam, merah, biru, hijau, kuning, coklat, bahkan warna yang menyerupai logam mulia seperti emas dan perak. Aneka makanan yang berbahan dasar ikan mudah ditemukan di Kyoshi, dan olahan ikan seperti sushi juga dijual di sini. Aneka kue dan manisan amat bervariasi karena keberadaan dua bahan baku utama: tebu untuk gula pemanis dan tepung terigu dari gandum sebagai bahan dasar adonan kue. Bahan pelengkap kue seperti akar taro, apel dan kacang liar juga mudah ditemukan di sini. Berbagai bagai hal di sini menjadi surga bagi Eri dan Xiao Ma, yang telah mengunjungi pasar lokal di pulau Kyoshi. Sang Navigator dan letnan Jee menyusul pasangan juru masak, mereka ingin mencari koleksi minuman untuk bekal perjalanan besar mereka selanjutnya. Iroh ditahan oleh Oyaji karena menjadi titik mula dari kesalahpahaman yang nyaris membuat perang, tetapi Iroh tampak senang karena ia disuguhi teh seduhan spesial khas pulau Kyoshi. Mayoritas keluarga Wani sendiri memutuskan untuk membersihkan total kapal Wani sebelum dicat.. atau membantu Tian untuk mentransisikan kapal Wani menjadi jauh lebih domestik.

* * *

Zuko berteriak meminta tolong kepada siapapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia berada di puncak frustasinya, dan kini tengah melarikan diri dari pemaksamaan para anak perempuan (termasuk Mai) yang hendak mewarnai wajahnya dengan cat muka. Oke, mungkin cat itu dapat menutupi luka bakar yang diberikan Ozai tapi sebagai lelaki ia tak mau bergaya seperti perempuan walau itu Avatar yang dianggap paling tangguh sekalipun! Semua ini bermula sejak saat negosiasi berakhir, Suki dan Mai saling memuji kemampuan penggunaan senjata masing-masing -kipas besi dan pisau lempar. Dalam waktu sehari saja, Mai dan Suki menjadi teman dekat dalam pelatihan senjata. Mai bahkan bersedia "Tolong aku! Aku tak mau terkena sedikit apapun dari cat wajah itu! Aku bersedia melakukan apapun yang berkaitan dengan latihan pengendalian api!"

"Eh maaf bocah, kami masih memperdebatkan nama terbaik untuk warung teh nanti.. tak ada waktu untuk melatihmu!" sahut salah satu pengendali api yang membuat lingkaran di tengah api unggun. Iroh mengeluarkan kepalanya dari lingkaran dan menunjukkan teko keramik pada Zuko seperti mengatakan 'mari berlatih pengendalian api dengan belajar membuat teh!'. Oh tidak, terima kasih banyak. Perebusan air kemudian diberikan daun-daun entah apa untuk diseduh sebagai teh seperti yang diajarkan paman Iroh akan membuat kembung, karena paman akan memaksa untuk mencoba hasil seduhan tersebut kemudian menyuruh untuk menghabiskan seluruh isi tekonya jika tidak memenuhi standar. Apa tidak ada teknik pelatihan untuk pengendalian api yang tak akan membuat perut kembung?

"Ssst, Zuko? Kau mau melatih pengendalian api? Aku tahu suatu teknik rahasia! Begini-gini aku pengendali api lo" seru Xiao.

Xiao adalah pengendali api yang cukup handal.. dalam hal memasak. Ia bukan pengendali api tipe petarung karena semua serangan api yang ia buat memiliki jangkauan rendah dan suhunya termasuk dingin jika dibandingkan dengan kebanyakan api yang dihasilkan oleh pengendali api lain. Walau begitu, pengendalian apinya dalam memasak dan pada berbagai bahan makanan yang ia olah benar-benar luar biasa. Ia dapat membuat ikan bakar sempurna, yang masih segar berair lembut dan manis di dalam, tetapi luarnya renyah gurih dan tanpa gosong sama sekali. Ia juga yang selalu mengatur suhu pemanggang atau oven sebelum digunakan Eri (yang bukan pengendali) untuk memasak kue. Apakah teknik rahasia yang dimiliki Xiao dapat membantunya dalam bertarung atau bertahan hidup?

"Ini teknik yang sangat berguna untuk bertahan hidup sekaligus bertarung, latihan bernafas!"

"Apa? Latihan bernafas sudah aku kuasai sejak aku pertama kali menyadari diriku sebagai pengendali api.."

"Tetapi kau tak pernah berlatih pengendalian api ala juru masak kan? Tahap pertama: menjaga suhu tubuh tetap normal bahkan setelah sekujur tubuh dilumuri sambal!"

"Hah apa tujuannya coba, Xiao?!"

"Pengendalian suhu tubuh adalah kunci dari level lanjutan pengendalian api! Dengan ini kau dapat terus bertarung walau terkena percikan api liar dari serangan orang lain. Tahap ini juga membantumu untuk bertahan hidup, jika seandainya kau diguyuri sambal!"

"Dilumuri sambal tiba-tiba itu hampir tak mungkin terjadi di dunia nyata.. Tapi aku akan mencoba.."

"Bagus! Perlahan-lahan saja Zuko ketika mencobanya, jangan memaksa tubuhmu. Teknik ini adalah kunci untuk teknik-teknik pengendalian apiku yang lain!"

 _Zuko perlu waktu yang lama untuk menguasai segala teknik pengendalian api yang diajarkan Xiao, tapi latihan itu membuahkan hasil: Zuko menyadari ia kini dapat merasakan api dalam tubuhnya (bahkan memperkirakan berapa derajad suhu tubuhnya) dan membagikan panas api itu ke orang lain melalui tangan, tahan akan percikan api dan panas dari luar sehingga ia memiliki tingkat resistensi tinggi ketika bertarung, dan bahkan bertahan hidup di lingkungan yang sedingin es bahkan sambil berenang di antaranya._

* * *

Kapal Wani telah selesai dicat oleh penduduk dari pulau Kyoshi 17 hari kemudian. Jejak warna hitam dan merah kecoklatan dari konstruksi baja kapal Wani benar-benar tak bersisa. Kapal tersebut tampak lebih besar dan bersih, dengan dek yang jauh diperlebar dan cerobong asap yang kini diberi filter. Warna kapal didominasi oleh warna putih sesuci salju, dengan kombinasi warna yang meliputi keempat negara elemen saling berpadu. Warna merah dan emas (negara api) menjadi garis yang membentuk mural naga di bagian bawah kapal. Warna kuning (pengembara udara) menutupi garis yang terbentuk pada sambungan badan kapal dan menghiasi pintu-pintu. Variasi warna biru (suku air) membentuk mural puluhan ekor burung merpati yang indah, tergambar pada bagian atas kapal termasuk cerobong asap. Warna coklat dan hijau (kerajaan tanah) menghiasi area dek kapal, dengan lantai warna coklat batang kayu dan berbagai meja untuk pengunjung berupa meja kayu ek berhiaskan taplak warna hijau lumut. Perlengkapan untuk membuka warung teh telah dinaikkan ke atas kapal oleh para kru kapal, seperti; lemari etalase, kursi kayu yang empuk dan cantik, pot-pot tanaman hias, meja panjang untuk memajangkan koleksi keramik China, rak kayu untuk bacaan, papan darts dan panahnya, bahkan meja bundar untuk bermain pai sho.

"Slogan yang kita gunakan adalah: Keharmonisan dalam teh dan hidangan! Semuanya patut setuju!" seru Xiao.

"Setuju atau tidak, kau pasti akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat semuanya untuk setuju" sesal Eri

"Hei Jee, jadi sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk kapal ini?"

Jee menyerahkan perkamen berisi nama warung teh yang disetujui oleh para kru kapal Wani. Iroh tersenyum lebar dengan nama tersebut. Sungguh filosofis dan majestik!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini adalah fanonku dari fakta bahwa cat make up para pejuang Kyoshi yang 'kuno' dapat bertahan dari air dimana cat di era TLOK mudah sekali terhapus oleh air -Kyoshi menjadi pelopor cat dengan kualitas bagus
> 
> Another fanon: Oyaji, pemimpin di pulau Kyoshi, kujadikan anggota White Lotus di sini. Ehe sesuai summary fic ini, ada anggota The Order of White Lotus ada di tempat yang tak terduga kan? ;) Ia yang pertama muncul dalam cerita ini 
> 
> and there's come all the major point of place relating to the story: (Southern) Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom (by Kyoshi Island), Fire Nation and (Western) Air Temple!


End file.
